Samui
by DeusDeNihil
Summary: This is my first published fic and is also my first Inuyasha fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not so tell me what you think. It takes place well after the show and stars a 16 yearold crossbreed Dog demon and Panther demon named Samui.


**Samui**

By: Dave Rason

Chapter 1 

Samui stood in the roof of an old storehouse looking down into the alley as three city guards with wicked looking swords advanced on the young woman as she backed away. The guards approached the woman, who was now pressed up against the back wall of the alley, grinned it her in drunken lust. Samui leapt from the roof, landing soundly into the path of the guards. He straitened, and the moon light that poured into the alley from the opening glinted of his steel grieves and bracers. He planted the butt of his glaive in the dirt and casually leaned on it.

"Good evening gentleman, is there a problem here?" Samui asked venomously.

"Boy, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now," the guard on the right said.

"Will I'll just be on me way then," Samui said sarcastically. "Are you so uncreative that you had to resort to such a cliché line?"

"We don't have time for the likes of you boy," the guard spat, "Kill him."

"How very unfriendly." Samui scolded as the other two guards approached drawing daggers with their off hand. The guard who had been giving orders sheathed his scimitar and grabbed the crossbow that was sling across his back.

The other two guards separate to come at Samui from opposite sides. One guard brought his scimitar down with a powerful down swing. Samui quickly sidestepped and the guard's sword hit the ground. Samui quickly slammed his foot down on the blade and snapped the poorly forged iron weapon. Samui then leveled his glaive and spin quickly gutting the second guard before he could attack. The first guard charged at Samui and the leader fire a crossbow bolt at Samui. He quickly brought the back of the glaive around tripping the charging guard. As he fell the crossbow bolt caught the guard cleanly in the side of the head. Samui turned and walked calmly toward the leader of the guards as he fumbled to reload the crossbow. He fired the weapon at Samui, the bolt piercing the through Samui's stomach, but he just kept walking.

The guard turned and fled, but Samui sprang into the air landing in front of him. In the greater light near the open end of the alley the guard could clearly see the cat-ears and the crescent moon on Samui's forehead as well as the long white hair that was tied back and bound in white leather. He also had a somewhat feline air to him in his movement. He wore white leather pants and a white linen blouse that exposed mush of his chest, and his facial futures so exquisite that they rivaled the beauty of even the best looking women. But that face as beautiful as it was, was still the most horrifying thing the guard had ever seen, because those beautiful golden eyes were as cold as steel and that exquisite mouth was turned into the cruelest smile imaginable.

Samui reached out and seized the guard's throat. "You tell your Lord that if I ever see his men around this woman again I will bring ruin to all he hold dear." Samui growled, "and conceder yourself lucky that I'm the one who found you and not my father."

Samui then tossed the guard to the ground and went to the woman. The woman was around twenty-eight years old and had a unique inner beauty to her. Even though her physical appearance was nothing extraordinary she was far from ugly. Samui helped her up. "Are you alright Rin?' he asked.

"Yes young master." Rin replied politely.

"Rin I told you to call me Samui." Samui sighed.

"All right young master." She said cheerily. Then Rin looked down at Samui's stomach. "Does young master know he has a bolt in his stomach?" Rin inquired.

"I'd forgotten about it," Samui admitted as he pulled out the bold and tossed it aside. "Lets go home Rin."

Samui transformed unto a white panther slightly larger then a warhorse and Rin climbed on and Samui burst from the alleyway and sped home whit Rin clinging into him.


End file.
